imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:AtoneTheMage/Accused of Scamming... again
So here's the gist of things: I get accused of scamming, they openly admit to deleting the proof, and now they want a video call to judge whether or not I'm lying. Classical example of "Guilty until proven innocent". Pre-Reading Before I get into the incident, let's make a few things clear. Yes, everyone is entitled to their own opinion and yes, free speech is a thing. However, baselessly accusing me of scamming is really unfair, especially with the mindset "Even if you aren't the scammer, everyone will be more cautious of you, and your friends will know whether or not you scammed so they will still be your friends". So, why should an innocent player be subject to this? Why don't I just ignore? Yes, my friend told me to ignore, but I have a reputation to maintain. Someone is yelling I'm a scammer and given how gullible the general population is, they will probably buy it. For example, if a super trusted person were to accuse someone of scamming, would they need proof for everyone to catch on and take the bandwagon? No. Additionally, when there are 2 unknown players yelling at each other about who's the scammer, they're really just sullying each other's reputation. In the future, someone's going to say "Hey, I heard that person getting accused of being a scammer, don't trust!". Besides, this person really thinks I'm the scammer and I'm sure the real scammer is just laughing at me getting my reputation destroyed while they get away. Background One fine afternoon I'm on the train from work to school. It's May 16th, Thursday at about 11:06AM-11:15AM EST and I am training at desert after fighting battlefield. I notice someone yelling "Is waltoa trusted or not" and so I respond "neut" since I was too busy training and didn't want to write a lengthy reply. However, they asked "Is waltoa trusted or not" again and so I responded "Neut" again. Finally the controversal part - I clearly remember them stating "That's not what I asked". I explained what I meant when I said neut and then the conversation ended there. 2 to 5 minutes later, they are shouting about a fake kakao profile being a scammer and I inquire "Proof?". They say something about them making fake accounts and I proceed to quote them (with quotation marks) ""That's not what I asked"". Their next message accuses me of being a scammer who made the fake kakao account, a fake Raleigh, and acting like waltoa. Their justification? Apparently they didn't say "That's not what I asked" in chat, but had kakao chatted the exact lines and pmmed them twice. Notes -I'm on the train (and I have the receipt proving my alibi) and I have one phone; how can I log 2 accounts? -I have been on since 10:43AM so that doesn't match with the statement "as soon as he logged off, you logged on". How would you know when I logged anyway? -To prove that I'm innocent, why should I voice call? I'm not comfortable with calling strangers, especially when that stranger calls me the N-word and gets verbally abusive. Besides, I am not very good at speaking English so my hesitation will make it sound like I'm lying. Really, people aren't professionals who can tell when one is lying just by listening to them. -Who goes to the lanos side to shout about me being a scammer instead of Siras side, and then deleting the screenshots? When I asked this, they literally said I was irrelevant and not worth the phone space Category:Blog posts